


Red, yellow, and all the blood inbetween

by foxlores



Series: Begin Again [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Anyways. Lotta death lotta murder. Lotta sad shit, Blood, Character Death, Gen, I guess???, I’m so ass at tagging, Murder, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, hey irls if ur reading this I give you permission to roast me in the groupchat for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlores/pseuds/foxlores
Summary: “From then on, Jaune barely left Rusty’s side. Sometimes, he still reached out for his hand. When they were alone, when the lights went out, and sometimes when Jaune was just lonely. And never once did Rusty ever refuse. So that’s how he knew he could trust him. And that he would never, ever, leave him”—Jaune and Rusty never left each other’s sides. They did everything together. Until the ends of time, they would never leave each other. And in a way, they never did
Relationships: But it’s blink and you’ll miss it shit, Implied Red/Brown
Series: Begin Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Red, yellow, and all the blood inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Red = Rusty  
> Yellow = Jaune  
> Oak = Brown

“Man, I’m sick of these damn suits!” Rusty said, tossing his bright red helmet onto the floor. It rolled, and rolled, until it stopped at the leg of the desk. Ripping off his gloves, he ran his hand through his sweaty and bright red hair, fluffing it back up, before tossing them to rest alongside his helmet. He turned to his companion, a shorter boy with blond hair. The boy let out a nervous smile. Rusty strolled over to the office chair, practically collapsing in it. “You should consider yourself lucky, Jaune. I don’t imagine the head of communications needs to get into the suits very often.” He said, pulling off his boots with a grunt.

Jaune only nodded. He rarely ever used his bright yellow suit, spending most of his time in the communications room typing away at a keyboard and sending messages to the headquarters back on earth. He felt a bit out of place some of the time, dashing around the ship in his bright yellow t-shirt while passing some members in their lab coats and space suits. He watched as Rusty reached around to unhook his oxygen pack from his back, straining a bit.

“Hey kid, can you help me-“ He began to speak, only to get cut off by the sound of the hooks being unlatched, and the heavy weight of two full tanks of oxygen being lifted off his back. Still sitting in the swivel chair, he swung around to see Jaune stumbling backwards, straining to carry the weight of the pack with just his arms. The pack was against his chest, hands holding the bottom while he tried to let it onto the ground gently. “Hang on there, lemme help you there!” Rusty said, smile evident in his voice. He quickly pushed himself out of his seat, and reached to grasp the sides, letting it fall towards him gently. The pack touched the ground with a gentle clunk.

“Whew! Nice job, kid.” Rusty said, tousling the wheat blond hair of the younger male. Jaune didn’t say anything, but he did let a small grin grow on his face. 

After Rusty tossed the rest of his suit aside and remained in just his red shirt and pants, he flopped over back into the seat, kicking his feet onto the desk. Stretching his arms into the air, he let out a grunt as his back cracked. Behind him, Jaune snickered. “Ah jeez... I may be 26, but I’m getting too old for this job.” He said, smirking. “Not that you would know anything about that, kid.” Rusty said, flashing Jaune a wink. 

Jaune blinked, then looked away in shame. Rusty was the only one who knew the truth of his employment. Truth be told, he legally wasn’t allowed to be employed onto this ship. After all, you have to be 18 to apply for a job at Mira Space Administration... and Jaune was only 14. 

Rusty waved a hand in dismissal. “Don’t look so worried kid! I’m not gonna snitch on you.” Rusty flashed him a friendly smile. “You told me in private, you trusted me. I won’t break that trust now.” He said, turning back to the screens on the desk. Jaune let out a sigh of relief, and walked over the Rusty’s side. “Thank you...” he whispered. Rusty looked at him, still smiling. “No problem kid.”.

Jaune looked at the screens, confused. “Why are you in security...?” He asked, quietly. Rusty took his feet of the desk, and pulled himself into the desk. “Cause I’m done with all my tasks, and I figured why not spend the time watching to make sure nothing too crazy happens.” He said, resting his arms on the desk. “Can’t be too careful right now.” His voice lowered a bit, a serious tone laying just underneath his words. 

Jaune shifted uncomfortably. He remembered very well the threat that lurked on the ship right now. A few days ago, the ship was attacked. It was... pure chaos. Aliens. It was Aliens. Body snatching aliens. Imposters lurked upon this ship, and the worst part was that no one knew who. After that day, all trust went out the window.

Yet... Jaune still trusted Rusty. When it was finally discovered that two of their crew, two of their friends, were no longer who they thought they were, they were all together, sat around a cafeteria table. He was trembling, he was so, so scared. But beside him, he felt Rusty’s hand gently wrap around his, gently and comfortingly. For a moment, he was less scared. But just for a moment.

From then on, Jaune barely left Rusty’s side. Sometimes, he still reached out for his hand. When they were alone, when the lights went out, and sometimes when Jaune was just lonely. And never once did Rusty ever refuse. So that’s how he knew he could trust him. And that he would never, ever, leave him.

Back in the present, Jaune watched Rusty scan through the cameras. So far, he only only saw as Citrus, their lime green haired reactor and radiation expert walk into the reactor room, tools in hand. “Must be a slow day, I guess.” Rusty said, leaning back in his seat. Jaune shuffled closer, leaning against Rusty’s frame. “Um... I have to go to the medbay... can you come with?” He asked, quietly. Rusty looked up at him from where he sat. Rusty was not a short man, but sitting down, even tiny Jaune was taller then him. “I just sat down... think you can wait a little bit?” He said.

Jaune shuffled his feet. “Um... yeah, sure, I don’t mind.” Rusty reached up, fluffing his hair, a smile growing on his freckled face. “Ah, thanks kid. Just take a seat on the floor, alright kid?”. Jaune nodded. Looking around, he took a seat down near the desk. 

A few minutes passed in silence, Jaune idly picking at his nails. Suddenly, Rusty groaned. “Ugh, we have Oak incoming. Get ready for a hassle.” Jaune’s heart sank.

Oak was the brown suited engineer of the ship, with a reputation for being a notorious ASSHOLE. He constantly tormented Rosie, the poor pink nurse, made fun of Azul, the cyan suited electrician, and anyone else he could find. He was a real dick.

And, as if on cue, in walked Oak, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Well, no one told me there was a party going on in security! What’re you two doin in here?” He said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Rusty barely spared him a glance when he spoke. “I’m spending my free time on cams, and then me and Jaune are gonna head off to the medbay.” Oak nodded. “Ah, heard about that. Rosie wants ya’ to go in for a scan, right lil’ yellow?” Jaune nodded.

Oak only scoffed. “Why don’t you go by yourself, lil’ yellow? Too chicken shit?” Jaune flinched, and Rusty shot Oak a quick glare. “Oak,” he said, in a low tone. “Knock it off. We both know it’s safer to go in groups.” Oak rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you’re on fuckin’ cameras! The entrance to the medbay is right...” He started, walking over and leaning over Rusty’s shoulder. 

“...There.” He said, pointing to where the entrance of the medbay was displayed on cams. Oaks breath was oddly hot against Rusty’s neck, and he involuntary shuddered. “He’ll be away from you for what, 5 minutes. No big deal!” Oak said, standing up suddenly, grinning. “So, lil’ yellow, what do you say?” He said, looking down at where Jaune still sat. Jaune shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze, and Oak’s smile turned wolfish.

“Or do you need Rusty here to go hold your hand?”

Suddenly, Rusty slammed his hand down on the desk, startling Jaune and Oak and bringing their attention to him. “That’s ENOUGH, Oak.” He said, with a look that could kill directed at Oak. “Jaune, I’m sorry. Don’t listen to him, it’s okay if you don’t wanna go alone.” Jaune looked down at the floor, and Oak scoffed. “God, it was a JOKE-“ he started, before a quiet sound from Jaune cut him off. He turned to him, brow quirked. “What was that?”

“I said... it’s fine.” Jaune said softly. “I can go by myself.” Rusty quickly turned to him, eyes wide in shock. “No, what? Jaune, it’s okay to wait, don’t listen to him-“ he started, before Oak cut him off. “Atta’ boy!” He cheered! And unexpectedly, Oak reached down and wrapped a hand around his arm and yanked him up. “Now, hurry up! Rosie can’t wait all day!”

Tugging him along, Oak hauled Jaune along towards the wide door. He was almost fully out, until he felt a tug on his hand. Jaune and Oak both turned to look back, to see Rusty clutching Jaune’s hand. “Oak,” he warned. “Don’t do this.” Oak dropped Jaune, and quickly, Rusty tugged Jaune back. Oak sneered at him. “Oh please, quit babying the kid! He’s 18 for fuck’s sake!” He said, and Rusty felt Jaune’s hand tighten around his. “It’s okay...” Jaune whispered. “Rusty, I can go by myself.” 

Oak folded his arms, and laughed. “Rusty, he even said he wants to go alone! It’s gonna be fine!” He walked pass the two, leaning against the all. Rusty squeezed Jaune’s hand tightly, and sighed. “Alright... well, if you’re so sure... I’ll be watching on the cams, okay?” He said, and Jaune turned to look at him. “Okay... I’ll be back soon.” 

And gently, Jaune pulled his hand from Rustys grip, and quickly walked down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight. Rusty’s hand was still warm from where he held Jaune’s.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rusty walked over and sat back down in the office chair. He watched as the pixels on the screen showed Amber, in her bright orange suit and Ocean, in her dark blue suit head towards the oxygen room. He didn’t even notice Oak creeping up behind him.

His hands on his shoulders brought him out of his focus. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Oak said, smirking. Rusty swatted his hands away. “Piss off, Oak.” He said, practically snarling. “You didn’t need to push him like that.” Oak placed his hands on his shoulders again, and rested his chin on his head. “Yeah, but it was funny though.” Rusty only grumbled in response.

On the screen, he watched as Forrest, their dark green clad head admin, headed towards the admin room. Then, out walked Citrus of reactor, and down towards the lower engine... and there was Jaune, headed towards medbay. Rusty sighed in relief. Above him, Oak grinned. “See? He’s okay! Nothin’ to worry about!” 

Rusty looked away, face hot with shame. Maybe he was a bit... overprotective. “I... I guess nothing bad happened.” Oak barked out a sharp laugh. “Ah, Rusty. So dramatic!” He stood up, fluffing Rusty’s hair. Rusty rolled his eyes, looking back at the screen and... wait. 

He watched as Violet, the head chemist on the ship, walked out of medbay. Her purple hair stood out against the stark white of the halls. She passed Jaune, and... and she grabbed him. Rusty’s eyes widened in horror. 

It was over in a flash. He watched as Violet pushed him to the floor, a glint of silver being caught in the camera, and a splash of blood spilled out on the floor. Jaune kicked and his mouth opened in a scream and another splash of crimson decorated the walls. And then... and then he just stopped. His tiny body turned still, his yellow clothes stained a deep red. His chest was split, an uncountable amount of stab wounds littered across his chest.

Holy shit. In a flash, Rusty launched himself away from the desk, practically tumbling out of the chair. His heart was beating out of his chest. How could he let this happen? This... this was his fault. Oh god, Jaune was dead and it was his own fault. He took off, quickly brushing past Oak, whatever he was saying falling upon deaf ears. 

Suddenly a firm grasp on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. He tried to pull his wrist out of his grasp. “Let me GO Oak.” He snarled, voice wavering. “Jaune... Jaune was murdered, you SAW it Oak... I-I saw...” he said, voice wavering. He blinked back tears. “I know what I saw, Rusty.” Oak said... oddly cold. He shook his head. “Fucking Violet... always making it harder then it has to be.”

... Huh?

Before Rusty had anytime to react, he felt himself being tossed towards the desk, hitting it with a hard thump. He looked up, to see Oak lunging towards him, silver blade in hand. He was quick. Within a second, Rusty felt cool steel ripping through the flesh of his shoulder, sending a red spray across the room, spilling down his shirt, and across Oaks grinning face. 

Rusty screamed. It was ugly, and raw, and terrified. With his left hand, he shakily reached up and gripped the handle of blade, Oak still holding on. With a sick grin, Oak dug the blade in deeper. Rusty let out a pained hiss. 

“You motherfucker.” Rusty hissed out. “You planned this, didn’t you? You sick bastard...” Oak leaned closer to Rusty’s face and grinned... his teeth uncannily sharp. “Not particularly. I didn’t expect you to catch Violet in the act but...” his tongue ran across his teeth, black and pointed. “I was getting kind of hungry.” 

Rusty spat blood in his face, adding to the amount already splattered on. “Fuck you.” He said, voice quavering. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, and with his already draining strength, he kicked Oak off of him. 

He stepped back, balance lost. He laughed, lips curling into a sadistic and toothy grin. “Ah, Rusty. Always a fighter, you were. It was that southern fire, you said right? Matches your accent.” He said in a mocking tone. Rusty glared daggers. “Rot in hell, Oak.” He paused for a moment. “... You’re not even Oak anymore, are you?” He said, not asking but rather stating.

Oak, or rather whatever was left of him, stepped farther back. “Yeah, pretty much. I just look like him, that’s all.” He wipes the blood away from his face as he talks again, heading towards the door. “A bit of a shame really. His memories tell me he really liked you. Like, really.” As he stands in the doorway, he stops with his hand on the frame, and tosses one final look at where Rusty sat slumped over, blood beginning to pool under him. His eyes held a malicious glint in them, and another smile grew on his face. “I’ll be back for you later.”

And with that, he left, and Rusty was alone. Finally, he let his eyes drift half lidded, his head roll back, and let the dam behind his eyes break. Tears began to spill down his face, cutting though the splashes of scarlet that litter his cheeks. This was his fault. This was his fault. Distantly, as the fog of eternal nothingness began to creep up on him, to sink into his thoughts, he thought of Jaune. Of his tiny frame, laying still and cold in the hallway. Oh, Jaune. 

He promised, he promised and he failed. Oh, how ironic the one time they leave each is the time they die. But fate is a cruel mistress and irony is crueler, and time ticks on. He doesn’t bother wiping away the tears that fall off his chin, what’s the point anymore. He faintly registers the sound of an alarm blaring around the ship. The oxygen. Must’ve broke. Huh. 

He can’t bring himself to care anymore, the knife that made its home in his shoulder becoming a dull ache. His eyes fluttered, threatening to close forever. He thinks of Jaune, of lil’ yellow; of how he rests like a broken doll, a mangled body on full display on screen. His hands still burns from where he held it. He should have been there. He could have prevented all of this.

The fog is thicker now, and he thinks the alarms have stopped, but the lights still flash. Maybe he just doesn’t recognize it anymore, the sound of the end. Finally, he lets his eyes fall closed, too heavy to be stopped, too tired to care. 

He feels the warmth of someone slip their hand into his own. He thinks it’s Jaune. Wouldn’t that be nice. Gently, they squeeze his hand. He squeezes back, with what little strength he has left and suddenly the warmth is gone. Oh right; he killed Jaune. 

And finally, he lets himself go, and the corpse of Rusty slumps over, leaning against the wall, a smear of blood left behind on the drawers of the desk, of his final resting place.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote fucking. Among us fanfiction.... hyperfixation go BRRRR I guess


End file.
